Web applications provide a wide variety of services and data to users over networks. Data is collected, processed, and stored in different locations. Web applications retrieve that data, format it for presentation, and provide it to browsing applications on client devices for rendering websites. Some websites may be static, where the data is non-interactive. Others may provide some interactivity such as additional information through links or activation of web-based modules. In general, however, websites present data in a format and amount that is system generated according to organizational requirements or custom build based on user input and formatting.
Website content comes in variety of forms. Content may include text, audio, video, images, drawings, charts, etc. Validity and reliability of content in many websites may be suspect. In addition, there is a valid danger of malicious code embedded within content. Modern solutions meet demand for website content interaction by attempting to provide safe parsed content to end users. Parsed content solutions include client and server systems. Many need significant updates to preserve synchronicity with, technologies utilized in website construction. However, most parsing solutions fail upon facing frequent website updates. Dynamic nature of some websites make it a near impossibility to have a safe parser solution with high success rate for parsing content from websites. Additionally, customization to suit the variability of websites may also lead to problems in maintaining and hosting database solutions to parse content from websites.